With the emergence of broadband communication media, it is widely anticipated that full-length feature motion pictures and other A/V content will be available for purchase or rent in digital form via download or streaming from a content provider on a widespread basis. Purchase or rent may entail a transfer of rights under a digital rights management system, in which the rights transferred are transferred with, or in accordance with a “usage rule.” The usage rule defines the nature of the rights acquired in the transaction. This new distribution mechanism presents new possibilities for the generation of revenue.
Often when one views a motion picture, one might enjoy the soundtrack associated with the motion picture and be inclined to purchase such a soundtrack. However, in general the motion picture viewer is rarely presented with an immediate opportunity to purchase the soundtrack and may lose interest by the time a purchase opportunity presents itself. Thus, opportunities for sale of the soundtrack content may be missed. Similar opportunities may exist for sale of other audio or video portions of A/V content, for example purchase of a theme song from a television program or purchase of a music selection featured in a music video.